


Inimitable Original

by Caterpillar_of_the_night (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Belly Rubs, Burp Kink, Burping, College AU, Cramps, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hiccuping kink, Hiccups, Hurt Aaron Burr, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Stomach Ache, burp - Freeform, burrliza, hiccuping, indegestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Caterpillar_of_the_night
Summary: Request:Hey, I really love burps and hiccups (especially hiccups) and I was wondering if you could do something with a lot of hiccups? Honestly the setting and the characters don't really matter, though it'd be cool to see some more of Aaron and Eliza. Also this one was good, I enjoyed itHiccup time! Hope I wrote this to your expectations! Burrliza coming your way!!***WARNING*** Burp/hiccup kinks ensue. If you are not comfortable with these topics, please click away!





	Inimitable Original

**Author's Note:**

> ****Note that this is taking place during which my first fanfic takes place, after everyone has trouble with their meal in the bar where the alcohol is all out, and Hamilton and Lafayette go home together, etc. (I think you guys know what I’m talking about if you’ve read it). 
> 
> This will be in POV of Burr and Eliza the same night the Hamilette one took place.
> 
> If you haven’t read it, however, it’s okay, cause I’m gonna retell it from Burr and Eliza’s POV anyway, so it doesn’t exactly matter!
> 
> Anyhow, hope y'all like this one!
> 
> -Cat

Aaron was doing fine. Just fine, actually, Summer was finally starting, no more classes until next semester, he got that scholarship he as waiting on, everything seemed up. So when they all got seats in a crowded bar that ironically had to alcohol to sell, he thought he had nothing to worry about. 

Everyone was bragging about how glorious their Summer would be, but Hamilton was certainly being more tense, more huffy. But when he could hear Alexander stifling hiccups and leaning back into his chair, he knew what was really bothering Alex; his stomach. As the group started to question Alexander, Burr felt rather….strange. His stomach twisted into uncomfortable knots as he pressed a hand to it, feeling it burble underneath his hand.

*hic*

Aaron’s eyes widened as his chest jumped. Quickly bringing a hand to his mouth, Aaron’s chest once again jolted as another hiccup wracked his body.

*hiic*

This one was louder, and in fact, more noticable. Burr stared down at his gurgling stomach, lightly massaging it, hoping to burp, do anything to make him stop- 

*hic* *hic*

Aaron’s face blushed dark red as two more hiccups came out of his closed mouth. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the table, jolting every few seconds. They were becoming more painful each hiccup, maybe he did eat too fast.

*hic* *hic* hic* hic*

He looked up in embarrassment to see if anyone noticed his humiliating discomfort. He hated things he couldn’t control, especially something that he himself can’t stop. It’s annoying, it’s rude, it’s-

*hic* *hic* *hic*

His breath hitched and he slipped a hand under his shirt, grabbing his gurgling stomach in one hand. Maybe he ate too fast? Maybe there was something wrong with the food? But Alexander seemed to look okay, and he had two plates of food already. He never got hiccups this bad before, it was getting kind of hard to breath. He thought with worry, he didn’t want to tell anyone about this. He’s done so many things on his *hic* own, why couldn’t he *hic* figure this out without anyone else knowing? 

He snapped back to reality when Angelica jumped up from her chair, and slipped a hand in her purse. 

“Okay, I’m out. Let’s go for a walk. I’ll pay for everyone, on the house”, she said, slipping the waiter some cash. 

Once they were outside, Burr began to regret what he ate. His stomach hurt even more now, and it didn’t look like Alexander was doing to well either.

*hic* 

*hic*

Aaron stifled painful hiccups as they walked, his stomach cramping up the more steps he took. 

*hic*

He needed to sit down. Or sleep this off or-

*hic*

“Aaron?”, Burr heard a soft voice from behind him, “Are you doing okay?”

“*hic of course, Eliza! Why would you *hic* think that?”, Burr replied, nervously..

Eliza put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Aaron cursed himself as his shoulders jerked up with another loud hiccup. He heard Eliza sigh sympathetically, and took his hand. 

“Hiccups, huh”, she said, “I have a remedy, if you wanna come back to my apartment and-”  
Aaron felt his face heat up with embarrassment. He didn’t need someone taking care of him like he was a baby. 

“I’ll be *hic* fine Eliza. Don’t worry about it *hic*”, he replied. He felt a pang of guilt as Eliza’s face turned to disappointment. 

“Oh, god, Eliza. I’m *hic* sorry, I just-”, he was cut off by a large cramp in his stomach. It growled loud enough for Eliza to hear, who tilted her head in confusion, walking closer to him.

Suddenly, Angelica walked up to them, her face full of concern. 

“Hey, Alex isn’t feeling so hot, so I had Laf take him home”, she beckoned the group over as she spoke, “Is everyone doing okay? Is anyone else feeling sick?”

“Well Aaro-”, Eliza tried to chime in, but Burr beat her too it.

“No, I’m alright”, Aaron said, stifling a string of burps. Everyone stopped and looked at Aaron. 

“Aaron, if you aren’t feeling well, that’s okay”, Angelica said, her face softening, “you can tell us”

“No. Really. I’m fine”, he said, his voice flat. The group just shrugged and went on with their walk. Well, everyone except Eliza. She watched Burr like a hawk. Her eyes narrowed every time his chest jolted, every time he burped into his fist, every time he pressed a hand to his cramped abdomen. 

However, about 20 minutes later, Aaron couldn’t handle it anymore. One hand on his stomach, he doubled over, and stopped walking abruptly. His stomach let out a low whine, and he belched into his fist once more. The whole group stopped, and turned behind them to Aaron. Eliza rushed over to the ill man, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Aaron, I knew you weren’t feeling well”, she said, her voice lined with concern, “I could have helped you”

Angelica pushed through the group, and knelt down, face-to-face with Burr. 

“Aaron”, she said, “can you tell us what happened?”

Burr had a hand grasped to his chest, and another hand on his stomach. 

“*hic* ate….. *hic* *hic* dinner…..cramps……..*hiiucc* hiccups-”, he replied, clearly hurting. 

“Are you gonna throw up, Burr?”, Laurens chimed in, helping him stand back up. 

“*hic*...no, I don’t *hic* think so…..just feel….*hic*....ooh god”

“What is it??”, Eliza and Angie said in unison, both gazing worryingly at Burr. 

“*hic* I’m sorry…..this is damn humiliating….”, he replied, his face turning red. His shoulders shook every few hiccups. 

“Aaron, why don’t you come home with me? Like I said, I have some remedies”, Eliza offered once more, her sweet gaze piercing Burr’s heart. 

“*hic okay *hic*”, he replied weakly. 

****

After an hour of Angelica screaming at the bar staff, searching for a store open this late, and getting into Angelica’s car, Aaron and Eliza finally arrived at Eliza’s large studio apartment. With Aaron’s worsened state, Eliza made no haste unlocking her front door, and setting Burr on the large blue couch. 

“Here, I hope it’s comfortable enough”, she said, handing Aaron a mountain of blankets. Burr just closed his eyes painfully, and muffled hiccups into the sleeve of his sweater. 

“Aaron”, Eliza said quietly, “let me help you”

Burr was in no state to say no to a wonderful offer like that, embarrassment aside. Plus, help from Eliza had to be good help. That woman was like a guru.  
She sat down next to Burr, and lifted up his thin sweater, revealing his bloated stomach. She gently massaged circles into Burr’s abdomen, pushing up trapped gas bubbles in his system. After a while, Aaron stopped her. 

“Feeling better?”, she asked him.

“Kind of. *hic* My stomach doesn’t hurt so bad anymore, *hic* but”, he said, his chest jumping, “it isn’t exactly helping…..the other problem”

Eliza looked confused, then raised a finger in the air.

“Oh! Your hiccups! I almost forgot, Aaron!”, she said, standing up energetically, then walking into her small kitchen. 

“I’ll be 5 minutes! Hang in there Aaron!”

After about 5 minutes, Eliza came out with two mugs. Aaron sniffed the hot drink Eliza had given to him, and blew on the top. 

“Ginger, lemon, and honey. An old Schuyler recipe my grandmother told me. It’s known for settling stomachs, and getting rid of hiccups. It works every time”, she explained as Burr took a sip of it. At first, it tasted rather sweet, but the tangy lemon taste was not far behind. 

After drinking almost the whole cup, Aaron felt immediately better after having a warm liquid settle in his stomach. Growing tired, he turned to find Eliza’s cup empty on the table, and her curled up in a blanket beside him. 

Careful not to wake her, he reached over and turned off the light coming from the blue lamp. It was pretty late. Staring fondly at Eliza, he wrapped an arm around her, falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to have a story featuring your request? Well, I can make that a reality! Just comment a Hamilton prompt in the comments section, and I'll have a story whipped up for you in no time!
> 
> *****Please note that I do not no MPREG or VORE*****
> 
> I do not have a problem with these, no kink-shaming here, I'm just not experienced enough in that field, and I'm not really into it! Thank you for understanding!
> 
> -Cat


End file.
